Rosalie
Rosalie, labeled as the Hopeless Romantic, was a contestant on Total Drama Frozen, and its spin-off Twin It to Win It with Cristen. She later returns for Total Drama Eclipse Background: Rosalie was raised with three simple principles; To never, ever give up, no matter the risk, to do to others as she wished done to herself, and to love and protect those who she holds dear. It is through those three ideas, that Rosalie grew into the woman that she is today. When she was young, she resented her father for everything that he was, and she hated herself because she knew she would grow up to be just like him. Her father was able to fake a smile, but underneath it all, she knew he was grieving, and by following the three principles her life would become the same. During Rosalie’s many years of schooling, she was always the most beautiful, yet even with the gift of good-looks, she could never find a life time partner. Rosalie joined Total Drama Frozen in hopes she could find the right guy for her, and if not, maybe the right guy was out, watching her. Total Drama Frozen: When Rosalie arrives in It's a Winter Wonderland, a number of the contestants comment on her apperance, how she looks dead. She defends Hannah's crush on Britt against Kaleb when he makes fun of the gamer. She continues to ignore Kaleb as he rants about Hannah. She whistled for Dania when she threw a snow ball at Kaleb for making fun of Andre. Rosalie starts a snowfight by throwing a snowball at Britt. She's annoyed to be placed on team Mrs. Claus with Kaleb. She's worried for Hannah when she doesn't join the team huddle. Rosalie creates a snow sculpture for Kaleb to talk to in It's Still a Winter Wonderland. Rosalie comments that Ivy was a little harsh to Hannah, and Ivy informs her thsi is Total Drama, she's meant to be harsh. Rosalie' excited to be on team Olympic without Kaleb. Rosalie takes the lead when her team falls behind in the challenge by building a sleigh made out of snow. She's dissapointed when her team loses the challenge. She, Dania and Emmett reluctantly agree to vote with Ivy. Rosalie receives the first s'more of the season, and isn't shocked to see Andre eliminated. Rosalie makes fun of Ivy needing her beauty sleep with Dania in The Frosted Towers. Once Ivy starts to snore, Rosalie asks Dania to join her in the shower to make sure there's no killer waiting. At the challenge, Rosalie explores the third tower with Emmett. Emmett blocks the path so that Vishal and Zaina can't continue, letting Rosalie run off to find the pearl. Rosalie is seen with the others jumping from the towers to escape the mummies. She cheers when her team is announced as the winner. Rosalie comforts Dania by braiding her hair in Snow Day. Mitchel joins, talking about his own family life, and the three bond over their awkward relationships with their parents. When a loud bang is heard on the roof of their cabin, Rosalie jokes that it must be Ivy ready to sew her rage. She's happy to see it's Emmett there to rescue them from the snow storm. Rosalie is confused and annouyed when they lose the challenge, but she makes a pact with Emmett, Mitchel, and Dania to vote off Ivy. Rosalie is upset when Dania is eliminated. Rosalie walks along the frosted beach with Emmett in A Kipper for Skipper. The pair flirt and hold hands until Emmett mentions how Rosalie sparkles, she runs off ashamed. Rosalie jokes around with Mitchel, making fun of Jade and Ivy. At the challenge, Rosalie and Emmett go off in search of more penguins together, and share their first kiss. They get captured by penguins, and Rosalie comments this is why she doesn't date. When they break free, Twilight mentions to Rosalie that she needs to tell Emmett the truth. Rosalie explains her secret to Emmett as she walks him to his elimination. Rosalie mourns Emmett's elimination in The Winter Showcase. She builds an ice replica of her boyfriend. Twilight comforts her, agreeing with her choice to vote off Emmett. She performs with the rest of her, Dania and Mitchel by her side. When a fight breaks out, she comments how no one will stop it. She's excited to win the challenge. In The Twelve Days of Christmas, Mitchel and Rosalie brush their teeth together. She talks about how she misses Emmett, and Mitchel agrees. During the challenge, Mitchel and Rosalie get married, and share a laugh watching Britt and Saber fight. Later, Rosalie and Mitchel are dancing in the sunset to celebrate their victory when Ivy cuts in and asks to dance with Mitchel. Rosalie comforts Twilight in Checking Her List Twice, while the pair do their makeup. Rosalie asks if Twilight will miss Frosty, and she says she will, but he deserves to be happy. Rosalie bakes a vanilla cake with Twilight to keep their minds off of their boy troubles. Rosalie gets frustrated with Ivy during the challenge, when she's too lovesick with Mitchel to lead the team. When they lose the challenge, Rosalie remembers how much she misses Emmett, and how Ivy reminds her of him. Rosalie is shocked when Ivy is saved by the Christamas miracle. Rosalie is jealous when Zaina returns in 'Tis the Season. Mitchel comforts her, reminding her that Emmett is out there cheering for her. Rosalie and the other girls are excited to see what Christmas has in store for them. She laughs when the boys try to scare them in their cabin. Rosalie is tackled by Ivy when she walks with Mitchel to the mess hall. When Emmett is revealed Rosalie runs to him and kisses him. Emmett and Rosalie lay outside looking up at the stars wondering how Frosty and Twilight are doing. Rosalie spends her time with Emmett in Ticket to Win. Emmett decides to help Rosalie win the challenge, and the pair particiapte in a number of activities. The pair dance to MIKA, until Emmett sees a Hammer Contest, and drags Rosalie over to it. Rosalie easily beats Emmett's score, and teases her boyfriend. She kisses Emmett goodbye when the eliminated contestants leave. Rosalie is excited to earn her s'more at the elimination. She's upset when Mitchel chooses to leave, as she realizes she's losing all of her freinds. Rosalie shakes her heads at the girls antics in The Gift That Keeps on Giving, and leaves the cabin to do her makeup. She remembers her friends, and how she has to win now for them. Rosalie helps Zaina with her makeup, before agreeing to watch over Lexi for a few days so Zaina can relax. Rosalie eats lunch with Lexi, as Lexi talks about all of the things Emmett was doing at the Loser Resort. At the challenge, Rosalie is relieved that Lexi picked her present. Rosalie goes after Ivy when she freaks out during the challenge and comforts her, with Britt. Rosalie is relieved when she receives the final s'more of the night. Rosalie confronts Zaina about her voting for Rosalie in Fashion Haul. Zaina confesses that she was hurt that Rosalie didn't keep her word to protect Lexi. Rosalie checks up on Lexi the next morning before going to do her makeup. Rosalie takes an early lead during the race to the cliff top. She confeses to Ivy that she believes her, and will help clear her name. Rosalie and Ivy work together during the challenge, and Rosalie vents about her Zaina problem. Later when Zaina tries to drag Lexi away from Rosalie, Lexi stands up for herself and declares that she's going to stay with Rosalie. Zaina confronts Rosalie when she walks down the runway, accusing her of being a vampire. Rosalie is relieved to be safe when Zaina is revealed to be eliminated. Rosalie skates with Britt in The Frosted Games, as she tries to convince Britt that Ivy isn't all bad. Rosalie is excited when Ivy and Lexi join her for breakfast. The trio reveal to Saber that they want Jade out, when Saber makes a comment about monsters. Rosalie makes an excuse to leave, and the girls follow. Rosalie gets annouyed when Lindsay announces she'll do the challenge with Saber. During the challenge, Saber asks Rosalie a series of questions that she attempts to brush off. Rosalie and the Holy Trinity take turns slapping Saber when he comes up with an idea to sabotage Jade. Rosalie mocks Saber when they find the tiki-head and he compliments her stregnth. Rosalie helps bring Britt's body back to a normal temperture, saving his life after Jade pushed him into the freezing water. Rosalie glares at Jade when reveals her plan to win the challenge, and she calls her a monster. Rosalie hugs the other members of the Holy Trinity when they're revealed to be safe. Rosalie and the Holy Trinity agree to tell Britt the truth about Jade in (Un)Holy Night. The trio shower, get dressed and apply their makeup together. Ivy holds Lexi down so that Rosalie can do her makeup. Rosalie comments that tables seem to be missing from the dining hall, and stares at Jade as she joins them to eat. Rosalie comforts Britt when he confides in her that he feels left out on the island. When she reveals that Jade's been playing him, he gets upset with Rosalie and tells her to leave. Rosalie saves the others from the walking snowmen, and wins the challenge. Rosalie shares a hug with Ivy and Lexi when Jade is revealed to be eliminated. Rosalie tries to talk to Britt in Can't Be Tamed but he refuses, saying that the Holy Trinity ruined his relationship, and that he's all alone now. Rosalie meets up with Ivy in the messhall, where they joke about it seeming like the final 2. They make cheers to making it so far. Rosalie takes her turn at trying to get Lexi out from her fort, but fails. Rosalie is shocked when she sees the penguins they have to tame for the challenge. Rosalie works with her penguin to find dynamite. Rosalie is confronted by Britt in the tool shed, where she reveals that it's his turn to be eliminated, and he will be able to be with Jade. Rosalie's penguin causes an explosion as his trick, and in the commotion, escapes with Ivy's and Lexi's penguins. Rosalie is shocked when Britt wins the challenge, and even more shocked when Ivy betrays the trinity and eliminates Lexi. Rosalie confronts Ivy in Polar Express, over her betraying the trinity and eliminating Lexi. Britt defends Jade's actions against Ivy and Rosalie, and the pair reconcile over their hatred for Jade. Rosalie is excited to compete in the final challenge before the finale and wishes Ivy luck. Rosalie is unable to solve Hannah's room, and completes the puzzle on the train instead. Remembering Saber's story, Rosalie is able to complete his room and moves on. Rosalie is taken aback when she enters Emmett's room and can smell him. She remembers how much he would lift and is able to complete his puzzle. She makes a snowman in Twilight's honor, completing the next puzzle. With an hour remaining, Rosalie finds Lexi's book, and jumps out to the next cart. She announces that it's on to both Britt and Ivy. Rosalie easily finds Andre's instrument but has trouble finding Dania's, and falls behind in the competition. She eventually guesses, and moves on. With 15 minutes left, Rosalie goes ontop of the train to complete the puzzle where she finds Britt. With five minutes remaining, Rosalie completes Jade's room and completes the challenge. She and Ivy share a hug, forgiving each other. She's confused when she doesn't see Britt, knowing he was ahead of her. She and Ivy get excited over the idea of Britt being eliminated, and knock on wood. With seconds to go Britt arrives, and the finalists share a hug. New Year's Greeting New Year's Farewell End of a Season Twin It to Win It: We've Twin Expecting You Gallery Rosalie Cristen.png|Rosalie and Cristen on Twin It (Wiz Dan) RosalieOrNot.png|(Mana) Rosalie f.png|Rosalie (Mana) Trivia: *In the orignal Frozen, Rosalie placed 3rd. She is eliminated due to Jade discovering her secret (from Saber) and being black mailed. *Rosalie's artwork was made by Mana. Category:Total Drama Frozen Category:Total Drama Seasons